Excuses
by zammierox
Summary: A collection of drabbles in which Merlin is caught with something magical, is doing/did magic, or sneaking around and what his excuses would be  Most likely to Arthur . R&R please! "Humor" is the goal so...yeah.   "T" 'cuz I'm paranoid.
1. Sir Frederick

**Full Summary: A collection of drabbles in which Merlin is caught with something magical, is doing/did magic, or sneaking around and what his excuses would be.**

**A/N: I think I went a little trigger-happy with the italics button. Oops. =)**

**Disclaimer: I wish…so yeah basically I don't own Merlin, sighhh**

**

* * *

**

Those blasted guards. Nobles did not really need two knights to guard their rooms while they were visiting. But _no_, they just _had_ to make it harder for him to sneak into their rooms.

Well, Sir Frederick at least. He thought of knocking the guards out but it was too risky. On the other hand, the empty guest room that he was _supposed_ to be preparing was right next door to Sir Frederick's chambers. If he could just climb out the window ad through Sir Frederick's…

He had just gotten his second leg out the window when-

"What the heck do you think you're doing!"

"Uhm, hi Arthur," he smiled sheepishly while racking his brain for an excuse.

"I thought I told you to clean the room not jump out the window. _Although, _that's not a bad idea…" smirked Arthur. "What exactly are you trying to accomplish?"

"I…I…I was trying to fly!" the pride in his answer promptly died as he looked at Arthur's face and realized what he had blurted out. Stupid, stupid, stupid. Why hadn't he just said there was bird…stuff…on the window and he was trying to wipe it off? Of course _he_ comes with a valid excuse _after _he gives Arthur an answer.

Suddenly Arthur doubled over with laughter, only just managing to choke out, "You…were…trying…to…fly!…You…are…such…an…idiot!"

"Yeah, yeah, very funny," grumbled Merlin as he tried to climb back in.

"Tell me _Mer_lin, did you really believe you'd fly? What were you going to do, flap your arms and hope you don't fall the four stories to you death when you jumped?" scoffed Arthur incredulously.

But as he turned, he saw Merlin's perfectly mastered "surprised face". Arthur's thoughts were confirmed when Merlin opened his mouth and asked with a mixture of shock and innocence, "How'd you know?"

"You can't be serious."

"What? What's wrong with my plan?" said Merlin indignantly.

Arthur only sighed, lips twitching upwards as his only reply was, "Come on, let's go back to my chambers. I suppose I'll have to keep an eye on you in case you think up any more suicidal ideas."

And as they walked away Merlin muttered under his breath, "Prat. It _might_ have worked."

"Idiot."

"Clotpole."

_Thwack_

_

* * *

_

**A/N: So…? R&R plz! I've written the next drabble already, just have to find the time to type it up. Also, any ideas of excuses or things Merlin could be caught doing would be much appreciated!**

**Haha. Lol I called my friend's boyfriend and his friend "clotpoles" the other day. I was proud of myself =). However, I don't think my friend appreciated it much. Ah, well…**


	2. Ale

**A/N: Thank You so much to all the Story Alerts! And of course to the lovely reviews from SamsSmiles247, person226, lilyplusjamesistotallove (luv the pen name!), and CJaMes12! I wasn't sure if I had replied to any of them to comment or just say thanks, so I'll just say a mass thank you to you guys right now =D**

**And a HUGE thank you to Accidentpronexx, Rethwallen, Spritely, person226 who fave storied this! You guys are the best!**

**If-Anything-Read-This: Ok, so down to business (if you could call it that) I'm ****really****really**** Sorry I haven't updated in a while but to make up for that I will post a third drabble by the latest Wednesday! So yeah, enjoy! R&R plz!**

**Oh yeah (last one, I promise =D): Let's just pretend they're on good terms with Mercia and Arthur has admitted to Merlin he likes Gwen.**

**

* * *

**

Ale

It was just his luck. Really, it was.

* * *

He, Arthur, and seven other men had gone out to kill yet another magical beast. They had chased it over Mercia's border before Arthur, with Merlin's help of course, killed the creature.

The knights and Merlin had gone into the nearest town to buy rooms for the night and to drop off their horses and belongings. To celebrate, they and Arthur had all gone out to one of the many local taverns.

* * *

Merlin was enjoying himself and was glad to have a chance to relax, as were Arthur and his knights. Unfortunately, that feeling did not last long for Merlin.

He had noticed a man's unwavering stare towards Arthur, but pushed the suspicion aside and decided to simply keep an eye on the man. Several drinks later, Merlin couldn't help but respond to the nagging feeling that the man was _not _just a grumpy drunk who happened to recognize Arthur Pendragon.

Warily he wondered whether the man was either a Camelot-hating Mercian or another vengeful sorcerer. The man answered Merlin's unspoken question as he began to walk forward, eyes flashing gold to move chairs and littered tankards out of his way.

Merlin's eyes narrowed at the sight of the Mercian's lips moving. Quickly, Merlin mentally cast a protection shield over Arthur and his men and waited for the man to make his move.

Keeping up appearances, Merlin threw in a comment to the conversation and took another swig of whatever alcohol Arthur had placed in front of him. Feeling his shield shimmer, Merlin turned back and grinned in satisfaction at the confused look on the man's face.

The Mercian, however, only shook his head as if to clear it and regained the determined glint in his eyes. Sighing at how oblivious Arthur was to the remaining threat coming his way, Merlin tiredly racked his brain for a spell to get rid of the pesky sorcerer.

Picking a spell off the top of his head, Merlin groaned as he realized he had not yet mastered saying this certain one mentally. Trying to be as quiet as possible, Merlin whispered the words.

It did nothing and Merlin tried once again. Making a note that he really should practice his spells more often, Merlin tried a third time, slightly louder.

Merlin sat back in triumph as he watched a glazed look come over the Mercian and the man dazedly turned and stumbled out of the tavern. Merlin smiled at his handiwork. All he had done was twist a sleepwalking spell to allow Merlin to guide the man out the door.

Although Merlin had stopped his control on the Mercian, the man would sleepwalk 'til noon. Satisfied, if slightly amused, Merlin turned back to his drink before realizing Arthur was looking at him peculiarly.

The small smile promptly died as it dawned on Merlin that Arthur must have heard him say the spell the third time. Eyes widening in horror, Merlin waited for Arthur to speak.

"Merlin…"

"Yes, Arthur?" Merlin replied, grateful that his voice stayed steady.

"What did you just say?" asked Arthur, seemingly amused.

_Well, he wouldn't be if he knew what I just said,_ thought Merlin. Suddenly however Merlin thought of the perfect excuse. "I said, 'Yes, Arthur'?"

"_Mer_lin. I meant be_fore _that."

"Ohhh, I dunno"

"What do you mean you don't know?,"said Arthur incredulously.

"Heeheehee, I dunnno but you're turning reallyyy red. Kinda like, like, like a BERRY!" Merlin exclaimed, triumphant.

Arthur looked from Merlin to the five empty tankards in front of the young and turned back to Merlin, amused.

"I'll forgive you this time, _Mer_lin as this is the first time I've seen you drunk and this will serve as _excellent _blackmail. Please, do carry on" smirked Arthur.

"I-I'm not", Merlin hiccupped, "drunk. I only had a fewww, silly boy."

Arthur only raised an eyebrow, "Of course you're not drunk Merlin, as for the 'silly boy' comment…well let's just say no matter how hung over you are tomorrow I think I'll hold a mace practice…And I'm sure my men would love to practice on a live dummy…"

"That's a funny word," giggled Merlin.

"What is?", asked Arthur warily.

"Men!" Merlin erupted in giggles, once more.

"Really, Merlin, just _really_?"

"UH-HUH," Merlin nodded his head vigorously, "look it rhymes with Ben, like the kitchen boy, you know?"

"No, not really, but please, carry on explaining how the word 'men' is so ridiculously funny."

"HeeHee ookkkaayy, well then there's Cen, oooh that should be Cenrid's nickname!"

"Surree, Merlin"

"Hmph fine then, anyways then there's den, haha Rawr! I'm a lion! Oooh have you seen Sir Darren's daughter? She looks like a lion too…."

"_Mer_lin!" Laughing, Arthur continued, "Even when you're drunk, I can't let you insult a member of the court! Although…"

"Ha! You agree with me! Then there's..hmmm..Ohhh, heeheehee"

"Merlin…?"

"Then there's Gwennnnn…" started Merlin innocently.

"_Mer_lin," warned Arthur.

"As her best friend, I could go on and on and on about Gwen, but I'm surrrree you could tell me much, much more about our dear little Gwennie," smiled Merlin, micheviously, suddenly thinking he quite liked acting drunk.

" I would hit you but fortunately for you, I do not make a habit of punching drunks."

Yes, yes, he loved acting drunk. Seeing just how far he could go, Merlin continued, " I bet you could tell us all sorts of things, such as…"

"Not. Another. Word," hissed Arthur.

"What?" Merlin looked up innocently, " as I was saying, I bet you could tell us what her favorite flower is and her favorite book and her favorite food and her favorite -"

"_Merlin"_

"Hmmmmm? Oh, look! You're turning into a berry again! Heeheehee"

"_Merlin, _I swear, I _will _ki –"

He was cut off as Merlin put a finger to Arthur's lips. Annoyed, Arthur momentarily forgot his anger and asked, "_Mer_lin, what in he-"

He was again cut off with Merlin's exaggerated 'Shhhhh' followed by, "Did you hear that?"

"Hear what _Mer_lin? We're in a tavern, for God's sakes. All you can hear is the clank of tankards, the scrape of chairs, and men yelling and laughing. Now I would _appreciate _it if you took your finger off of my mouth."

Merlin did as he was told, looking curiously at his finger as if he had never seen it before. After minutes of experimenting with his "new" limb, Arthur's curiosity won over his eye-rolling and asked Merlin why he had "shush"-ed him.

"Huh? Ohhh, I don't remember…"commented Merlin, sadly.

As Merlin did not seem to be bouncing back to his happy-go-lucky drunken state, Arthur felt a wave of guilt for bringing that up. Suddenly realizing this, Arthur shook himself and the feeling was forcefully waved away.

"I'm thirsty," stated Merlin, peering into the bottom of his tankard. He seemed to think if he put his head farther in, more ale might appear.

Pulling his friend back, Arthur chuckled, "You're so childish, _Mer_lin. Besides, I think you've had more then enough to drink. I didn't even notice when you got that fourth one, let alone the fifth."

"Huh? Oh some ladies gave them to me…" Merlin trailed off, lost in his own mind.

"Yup. I am definitely not giving you anymore to drink. You are completely wasted if you expect me to believe that _girls _approached _you._"

Merlin started to protest saying they really did, even ask Sir Casend. Arthur did, and to his surprise the knight claimed it was true.

Covering, Arthur continued, "Well this situation is obvious, they meant the drinks for me."

Seeing Merlin raise an eyebrow (and wondering what happened to the previously giggly drunk), he defended himself saying, "What? They were most likely too shy, you know how girls get when around handsome blokes, well actually _you _wouldn't but I'm sure you've seen it at least, and anyways they probably thought they'd just set the drinks down near me and hope I notice them, but obviously I didn't, and you, being the idiot that you are, probably assumed they were for you and drank them; leaving us in a lose-lose situation, in which the girls will never get to talk to me and I them _and _I have just missed out on two perfectly good tankards of ale. So, as always, this is all your fault."

Sputtering, Merlin tried to form words, finally risking Arthur's anger with, "You mean you would have liked to meet them?"

"I suppose…What are you getting at _Mer_lin?" asked Arthur suspiciously.

"So you mean to say you would rather meet those two girls then say go through with the perfect plan Gwen and I thought of to get you two alone about _four _hours of alone time..?"

"Merlin! I _told _you not to…whoa, whoa, whoa hang on, did you say four _hours_?"

Pleased at eluding being told off Merlin replied, "Yup!"

"Alone? With _Gwen?_"

"No, Arthur, with Gaius."

Arthur scowled, "No need to be sarcastic."

"Who's the childish one now, and anyway no need to thank me or anything!"

"Why would I thank you, you tricked me!"

"What! When?"

"Just now!"

"I honestly have no idea what you're talking about, Arthur."

"Hmph, well either way you said both you and Gwen came up with the plan, so I think I'll thank her instead."

"I'm sure you will," smirked Merlin.

"Shuddup, _Mer_lin."

* * *

A half-hour later, seven knights, a prince, and a dangerously swaying manservant stumbled out the tavern's doors, all at varying stages and degrees of drunkenness.

With one last step, the manservant tumbled to the ground, landing in a fit of giggles.

Laughing a knight and the prince tugged the half-awake/aware man up.

Seeing that his manservant could not possibly walk the distance to the inn, the prince groaned and debated what to do. Not trusting himself to throw his friend across his shoulder, he resigned to carrying him bridal style.

His manservant tiredly opened his eyes half-way to see that he was indeed being carried.

"HeeHee I bet Gwennie would lovvvee to be in my spot right now."

"I thought you were going to sleep, _Mer_lin."

"But this is so much more fun," said Merlin innocently.

"What, annoying me?"

Merlin nodded his head vigorously, smiling. "Yup!"

"You know _Mer_lin you're like the little brother I never had nor wanted," mused Arthur.

"We're the same age…" pointed out Merlin.

"Oh, believe me, I know, everyday I ask myself how that's possible."

"Hey!"

"Oh shut up, _Mer_lin"

"You are such a…a prat!"

"You do realize I'm the one carrying _you_, don't you? I could drop you at any time."

"But you wouldn't," sing-song-ed Merlin.

"Yes, yes, I would."

"Nuh-uh.

"Well then please enlighten me, _Mer_lin, because I am pretty sure I could, and will, drop you any second now."

"You wouldn't 'cuz you looooove me," Merlin stretched out his arms, "you love me thissss much."

"Oh, God Merlin, is this really the time to tell me you have a crush on me? That's disgusting…"

"EwEwEwEw, no you clotpole! You were the one talking about brothers…"

"Oh, tha-"

"Hang on, _YOU_ were the one to bring up crushes….Oh, Gwennie will _not _be pleased…"

"_Merlin…"_

* * *

Merlin decided he really should pretend to be drunk more often. It was quite fun. Besides, he got a free ride back to the inn…

* * *

**A/N: Oopsie Daisies, almost forgot:**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin or Maximum Ride.**

**Drunk Merlin was inspired by '2sweet2b4gtn'. =D (read her and 'cnt spel and idc' stories!)**

**"Sober girls…be actin' like they drunk" – Like a G6 (Far East Movement)**


	3. The Book

**A/N: So I promised I'd upload a drabble by the latest Wednesday, so hear it is. Honestly, I just wrote this uber fast simply to upload something, so I apologize if it's not up to par. **

**Thanx for the reviews and story-alerts! And huge thank you to CoolCarrot and Defyinglogic13 for fave story-ing this!**

**Disclaimer: Sigh why does fanfic make us do this? I get depressed every time I have to say I don't own Merlin...**

**

* * *

**

Merlin did not mind if he had to work from the shadows, but he would prefer if he got credit for the lives he saved.

That's why, long ago, he had decided to mark the spells in his magic book that he had used to save his friends and Camelot and how/why he had used them. Later, when his magic was revealed, he would tell Arthur just how many times Merlin had saved his royal arse.

He was just hurrying to pen in the latest "saving" from the previous night when someone opened his bedroom door. "I'm late; I know, I know, Gaius. I'll go right after I finish writing this down."

"I quite like to think I'm easily differentiable from Gaius," replied the intruder dryly.

Startled, Merlin looked up, recognizing Arthur's voice while hastily closing his book and stuffing it under his pillow.

"Arthur! W-What are you doing here?" stammered out Merlin, inwardly wincing at his unstable voice.

Arthur raised a single eyebrow. Suddenly, the prince darted forward and lunged toward the head of Merlin's bed. Panicking, Merlin threw himself over his pillow.

"Well...this is uncomfortable," commented Merlin as their faces came inches apart.

"_Mer_lin..."

"I'd like to point out that you are in _my _room, on _my _bed, trying to snatch _my _things. _Sire," _said Merlin, pleased with himself. _Hopefully, this would get Arthur into a rant about God-knows-what and the prince would forget about the book. At least until he could hide it and deny remembering this incident at all o r maybe he could just produce a non-treason type book that could serve as his excuse…_

"Hmph. Well then at least tell me what this is that you're hiding; knowing you, this should be interesting."

_Or not. _Resisting the urge to curse, Merlin replied, "It's just a book. I don't know why you're making such a big deal about this," hoping Arthur wouldn't push it.

However, him being Arthur, of course he did: "Then why were you writing in it?"

"Well...I can explain that...just…hang on…"

"Uh-huh, sure you can. Oh, and why did you hide it as soon as you saw it was me, explain that!" persisted Arthur.

Thinking fast, Merlin blurted, "It's my...journal!"

He internally groaned and smacked himself. _Really, Merlin, a journal? That's the best you could come up with? If Arthur insinuated how 'feminine' Merlin was before, now it would be ten times worse. Arthur would definitely twist this and consider his spell book/journal a diary, he knew Arthur well enough. Wait for it... _

He was not disappointed as Arthur just stared at him until finally doing the inevitable and bursting into laughter.

"Hardy har har. I am falling off my bed laughing," said Merlin sarcastically.

"You expected me_ not_ to laugh?" asked Arthur incredulously,"Blimey, Merlin, you have a DIARY!"

"It's a _journal_!" protested Merlin, "there's a difference!"

"And yet neither will make you manlier."

"I'm plenty manly!"

"Sure, _Mer_lin, if that's what keeps you going."

"What is _that _supposed to mean!" said Merlin, exasperated.

"Oh, please, _Mer_lin, an untrained man could at least pick up a sword by the _correct _end and be able to hold it for longer then two seconds before dropping it and complaining."

"It was heavy! It was made specifically for a certain knight who probably had a larger build then me."

"_Everyone_ has a larger build then you, _Mer_lin. I swear, you're the same size as Gwen. And besides, if I remember correctly, which I do, you were also complaining about blisters."

"I am not the same size as Gwen and anyway if I had gotten blisters, I would not have been able to do all the manual labor you put me through, and then where would you be?"

"Ah, Merlin, Merlin, Merlin. I can think of so very many ways to respond to that, and none compliment you in any way, but I've got to go train my knights and you have to be my example, so..." Arthur dragged out the 'o',"let's go!"

Arthur left first, smiling brightly, as Merlin grumbled unintelligibly and only a few words could be heard such as 'so unfair' and 'prat' and 'Arthur'.

So caught up in his complaints, Merlin did not see Arthur look back into his room to the pillow on the bed or see the determined glint in Arthur's eyes or the mischievous smile that formed its way onto his friend's face.

And as the door closed behind prince and manservant, Arthur brought Merlin out of his mumblings, musing, "I always knew you were a girl, _Mer_lin."

"Shuddup."

* * *

**A/N: R&R plz! I turned this into a revelation fic (first one! woohoo!) so if any one wants to read it, it'll just continue on from where I left off here (Imma probably post it tomorrow).**

**Omg, I used the word 'blimey', how very harry-potter-ish of me…=D**

**Ermmmm, new drabble should be upp…? Idk, I don't want to make promises, 'cuz this one was hard enough to follow through with and I don't want to post another little-effort drabble.**


	4. France

**A/N: SORRY! Over a month, I know, I know, and I'm REALLY SORRY! So my excuses are that the first week it was just normal, I was going to update at the end of it but then my dog died, then the second week I didn't feel up to it and the third week I …erm…forgot?…ahem and the fourth week I just never got around to it and hehehe it's the fifth week now. Sooo, yeah.**

**To make it up to you guys I'm posting two chappies and I have a third on the way (promise)!**

**I hope I thanked all the new story-alert-ers and replied to all the reviews (which was my goal). For those without an account I'm going to start replying to those up here, too, however I kinda wiped out my inbox….oopsie daisies….**

**Big Thank You to: Merlin's First Love, Lady Blade WarAngel, insaneradio, and Clumsy Servant for favorite-ing Excuses! **

**Also to momo9momo and Bzzyt who favorite-ed a few days ago because they really got me motivated again, Thankx!**

**I personally think this one is kind of a different style, so just wanted to try it out on you guys. Let me know what you guys think! (lol if anybody's even still reading this)**

**Notice: Yeah, I took liberties with the whole France idea since it wasn't around back then and all that but what can I say, I'm lazy.=)**

**Disclaimer: lol if you guys were expecting a long chappie sorry if you're disappointed to see that half of it is my A/N =) ..oh yeah I don't own Merlin**

**

* * *

**

France

They were on a trip. Why were they on a trip? Because one of Uther's allies against magic had a sudden change of heart and now he, Arthur, and a whole progression were being sent to France to try and change the king's mind.

The trip had been strenuous on them all and now only Merlin dared go near their moody prince. Now, over a month after they had left Camelot, they finally arrived at the border.

Merlin would like to think he had humbled Arthur somewhat, but based on the prince's attitude you'd think he was the same old obnoxious, stuck-up boy. Everything he once did was now done for him. Suddenly Arthur was using servants to buy every little thing and do all the talking.

This confused many but they passed it off as a cranky and stressed Arthur, what with the trip. Every time Arthur did this, even when it would take longer or be simpler for Arthur to speak for himself, Merlin would look at him strange and perhaps comment but Arthur would ignore him.

One day Merlin, Arthur, a couple knights, and three other servants were going to the market to replenish their supplies. As much as Arthur never wanted to go, the other servants were always nervous around so many open displays of magic and he knew it was his duty to go along.

There was a surprising surplus in the usage of magic as the ban had only just been lifted. The party had soon realized the king was only an ally to Uther for political reasons and did not really have a grudge on sorcerers. When the law was abolished the citizens knew there really weren't any prejudice officials to worry about.

However it was unnerving for Merlin. There were so many possible threats who could turn their magic on Arthur for whatever Uther had done to them or their families. It was commonly known that many sorcerers fled to France during the Great Purge, as the French king did not punish one for possessing magic, but for being caught using it after the law was passed.

It did not help Merlin that his magic was bursting to be used like so many surrounding others' were. He could not even use magic alone in case a Frank saw him and later would comment how strange it was that the Pendragon's hated magic, yet the Prince's own manservant possessed it.

It was that random day at the market that one of those fated sorcerers decided to strike. Merlin saw it coming: a young woman who could not have even been born at the time of the Purge, looking on from among the crowd.

She could not have been very good, as she stood stock-still, concentrating. Her arm rose and a small burst of energy was conjured before dying down quickly. She tried again and a medium-sized green orb formed in her still outstretched hand.

Not too worried, as the woman seemed untrained and lacking in any extreme power, Merlin simply caused various items to move into her line of sight to break her focus, and turned back to the prince.

Coming face-to-face with the aforementioned man. Realizing that he had said the spell aloud, Merlin blamed the atmosphere of the town at being so careless.

"Did you- Merlin, did you just speak _French_?" questioned Arthur, slightly in shock.

"Uh...Yes. Yes, I did." This was not a _total_ lie, as Merlin really did speak French. Besides, it wasn't every day that Arthur came up with a plausible excuse _for_ him.

Meanwhile, after Merlin had replied, Arthur's facial expression went from shock to relief and finally settled on anger. Smacking Merlin upside the head, Arthur grabbed Merlin by the upper arm and dragged him into the nearest alleyway. "What the heck is wrong with you?"

"Hey!"exclaimed a bewildered merlin, rubbing his forearm.

"Why didn't you _tell _me you spoke French?"

"Umm...I don't know...I guess it never came up?"

"_Mer_lin, we're on a trip in France and you didn't think to even _mention _that you spoke French?"

"I still don't see what the big deal is..."

"The big deal! I-" Arthur seemed to debate something in his mind before sighing and sinking down against the alley wall.

"And anyway, you didn't need to grab me so roughly…"

"Oh, don't be such a wimp, _Mer_lin."

"I'm not! You'll see, you'll be sorry when you see my huge bruise tomorrow," whined Merlin.

"_Sure_ I will, Merlin, _sure_ I will."

"Whatever, you were the one who panicked when you found out I spoke French."

"Right. About that. What I'm about to tell you, Merlin, you can not, under any circumstance, tell a soul," warned Arthur.

"Alright…"

"Ha-Have you noticed how I haven't been associating in any possibly way to the people here? How I always send servants?"

"I think everyone has," smirked Merlin, but it died as he saw Arthur's serious and, surprisingly, vulnerable face.

Seeming unsure about what he was about to tell Merlin, Arthur continued anyway, "Well, I'm a prince," Merlin fought the urge to say 'no! really? I hadn't noticed' "and growing up, Father always had private tutors to educate me on politics, etiquette, etc.

One of those subjects was languages. As many of Camelot's allies speak French, it was high on the list. Let's just say I hated it. I got all my teachers fired or was so horrible that they quit; I was too impatient that I could not be taught.

Finally Father gave up as well. Whenever we have visitors, I get by on sending others to speak for me, nodding, and smiling. If I absolutely needed to speak, someone extremely trusted would write down my response and after I pronounced it to their satisfaction, I would memorize it.

This procedure worked very well and Father gave me a letter with all the things I could possibly need to say in French. However he did not include words for everyday matters, as that was never a problem in Camelot."

"Hmm…I don't understand why this is such a big secret, though."

"Because it-it-it's embarrassing!" exclaimed Arthur, quickly moving on with, "something _you _should know all about."

Merlin was about to protest but Arthur kept on speaking: "But this is great! If you speak French, I won't seem rude and lazy by sending every other random servant for things - you can do everything!"

Merlin groaned but Arthur ignored him, continuing on once again, "plus if something unexpected does come up, I can have you translate for me!"

"Great." However merlin could not bring himself to make fun of Arthur's lack of knowledge of the French language. He could blackmail the blonde later on his uncharacteristic giddy mood.

"Hang on, how were you planning on understanding what the French king said to you?"

"Oh yeah...Well, good thing you're here," remarked Arthur happily as he stood up. Merlin rolled his eyes as he got up as well and they headed back out the alley.

"How _do_ you know French, _Merlin_?" Merlin groaned. He had hoped Arthur wouldn't ask him this.

"Well, Will and I were in the..."


	5. Dragon

**A/N: Numero dos! Not to sure about either one of them though but maybe that's just typical author's wrorries? Hopefully?**

**Discaimer: I think we all know I don't own BBC's Merlin.**

**

* * *

**

Bloody Dragon. Merlin was pretty sure he didn't _really_ need to see him right this minute. Did Kilgarrah not realize he needed sleep?

No, it wasn't enough for him to work his arse off all day for Arthur and run errands for Gaius but instead of sleeping peacefully through the night, he had to be rudely awaken and get up to hear some ominous riddle. He really had to speak with Kilgarrah about calling him after dinner or something.

How did everyone expect him to save Camelot and beyond if he had no energy left? "Merlin."

"Coming, coming," grumbled Merlin, as he swung himself over the side of his bed. Stumbling around the room, he grabbed a neckerchief, haphazardly threw on his jacket, and stumbled out the door.

As he made his way along, Merlin realized that although the Dragon was kept far down underneath the castle, it wouldn't be hard for someone to accidently stumble upon him. There were surprisingly never any guards and there were no locked doors or barred gates. Obviously, Uther was confident in the manacle around Kilgarrah's ankle.

But the entrance was so close to many other busy places, such as the washing room and the kitchens. Any servant could take a wrong turn and find themselves face-to-face with the Great Dragon. Merlin chuckled to himself, imagining what their face would look like. Almost there...Lost in his thoughts Merlin walked straight into a bulky form.

"_Mer_lin?" No, no, no, no. He. was. _so_. _close_. "He-Hey arthur..." Merlin looked around uncomfortably, shifting from foot to foot.

"Well, I'll just be going..." he said as he tried to casually step around the prince and continue on. _Oh gods, please don't question this, please don't turn around, just keep walking..._

"Hang on." A large hand wrapped around Merlin's forearm, pulling him back. "What are you doing at this end of the castle at this time of night?"

"I could ask the same of you," replied Merlin, cheekily.

"_I_ was getting a snack."

_Great, what was he going to say...? He couldn't very well say he too was getting a snack, he'd get thrown in the stocks. Wait...next to the kitchens was the washing room... _"I was on my way to the washing room," stated Merlin, pleased with his answer.

Arthur, however, was not satisfied enough to continue on his way. "Why?" He asked slowly.

"To pick up your laundry, of course." _The prince really was quite slow - it was a wonder that he would be king one day._

"At one in the morning?" _Ohhh_.

"Well I couldn't sleep so I thought I'd get started on my chores." _He was amazing at coming up with excuses. Hmph, and Arthur thought he was a horrible liar on the spot._

"That's funny, other then that being completely uncharacteristic of you, I thought you had to give the washing people the dirty clothes before you could pick them up, but of course that's just what I thought, I wouldn't really know."

_What was he getting at..._Merlin, starting to feel anxious, stated the previous thought aloud.

"Well, Merlin, I couldn't help but notice as I left for my snack that there was a large basket of dirty clothes sitting by my door. I know I was not gone enough for you to deliver it, have them washed, and be returning to pick them up."

"HeHeHe, well I really only said that I was picking up laundry because it was faster then explaining what I am really doing."

"Which is…what, exactly?"

"Ermmm...I was going to ask them, the washers that is, if they'd have time to wash your clothes tomorrow."

"Do we have any visiting nobles right now?"

"No..."

"What's my title?"

"The Prince..."

"So explain to me why the washers would not make time for my clothes?"

"They would?"

"Exactly _Mer_lin, now I am incredibly tired and have a meeting with the Council tomorrow so we will continue this conversation later. Good night, _Mer_lin."

Instead of being relieved at being left off the hook, Merlin could only fume silently after Arthur declared how tired he was.

_Arthur was tired? He did nothing! He woke up late, ate breakfast, ordered merlin around, ate lunch, trained the knights, got ready for dinner, ate dinner, signed a couple papers, and went to bed. That's it! Merlin worked all day, had a piece of bread and an apple for breakfast if he was lucky and skipped lunch, but here was Arthur coming down for a midnight snack. _

_Oh and that reminds him, he was up even now, losing sleep, to visit the Dragon! He didn't miss Killgarrah's chuckling in the back of his mind during his encounter with Arthur. He could practically hear him now! _

_Why did he even bother saving these people? They were all out to get him... Yes, that's what it was! Arthur didn't need a snack, he was just trying to trick Merlin into saying where he was going. He probably already knew and had planned this with Kilgarrah._

_They would probably laugh at him together afterwards, bloody prats. They were probably best mates. And Gaius! He was in on it, too. He didn't know why, but obviously the three of them enjoyed working him to exhaustion. _

_This was all part of their master plan, whatever that was. But he wouldn't fall for it; he was on to them now. He would create his own plan and later instead of laughing they would sit around and wonder how their plan had backfired. _

_How Merlin outsmarted them. Ha! They probably thought they were so amazing, Kilgarrah, Gaius, and Arthur. He bet they had little meetings to think up new ways to torture him. Being his mentor, guardian, and friend were all probably their covers. _

Merlin yawned. He was so tired...Oh gods, this was why he needed sleep. He was turning insane...

Merlin wallowed in self-misery as he turned and continued down to the cave - all the while with Kilgarrah chuckling through their telepathic link.

* * *

**A/N: If any one has an idea for a drabble please include it in your review or PM me! I'm afraid I'll run out of ideas or start getting repetitive =/ **

**Got 2 drabble ideas for now, 1 I've already started to write so I'll be posting that soon (and yeah, not in a month)**


	6. The Staff

**A/N: **Almost three weeks this time – I'm improving? =/ In my defense, I did type up this chappie but then I accidently erased it and was too annoyed to re-type it up again and then finally did on Friday. So, haha, I tried to update Friday but before that I tried to post a story for Harry Potter and it was all "error has occurred". So, I assumed I wouldn't be able to post this chappie and I kept trying all week until Wednesday when I thought, "Hey, maybe a lot of people are posting things on the HP fandom so it's getting all messed up, but that might not necessarily be the same for the Merlin fandom." So, I tried posting a different Merlin story and, of course, it went through. Facepalm. And _then _Wednesday and Thursday night were super busy. Soooo, here you go! I should really stop saying "so"…

**You guys are awesome: **

Thanks to Pyra (), imsocute1989 (), Merlin's First Love [sorry, I think I have to disagree with your penname =D ], and llLethell for reviewing! Yay!

Thanks to chocolaTTelover, Robodoc77, AlienWonton, SilentEliza, and mrpuddleduck123 for story-alerting!

Huge Thanks to Dominatus, saoirse09, SilentEliza, litteldevil 1, and mrpuddleduck123 for favoriting!

**Un-Signed Review Responses:**

Pyra () – hahahaha luved it! I will totally write that and no, not too much detail. Lol I luv the ending. (CoolCarrot made me realize that I wasn't to clear on the ideas front that I would totally give you guys credit for your ideas.) Thanks!

Imsocute1989 – Thanks! Hmm… I shall ask everybody else if they want it too.

**Disclaimer: **Have I mentioned how much of a hassle these things are? No, I don't own Merlin.

* * *

He loved it. Instead of working him harder after finding Merlin with Gaius the other day, Arthur was going easy on him. Okay, so maybe it was his excuse and maybe Merlin felt extremely guilty for worrying Arthur like he was doing, but it was so … nice.

It was Arthur's fault for believing him anyway. Maybe Merlin was getting better at lying, after all. Although, as Gaius would say, he wouldn't _have_ to lie if he was not so careless all the time.

Speaking of, this time was really Gaius' fault. He was the one to encourage Merlin to test out the Staff of Sidhe and see what he could do with it.

* * *

Merlin had decided to experiment the previous morning before fetching Arthur's breakfast. He was so focused on the task at hand that he barely registered Gaius calling out that he had to run an errand. Consequently, Merlin did not hear the door re-open some 20 minutes later to a frustrated Arthur.

Fortunately, Merlin found himself in the perfect position when Arthur rudely barged in. After trying spells all morning, Merlin had found himself drained.

Arthur had walked into Merlin's room, ready to yell but felt himself stopped short. The room looked like it had held a large fight and taken some damage. The other occupant of the room was leaning on a multi-coloured, intricate length of wood, looking exhausted.

Words of half-hearted anger never left the prince's lips as he rushed over to his unusually extra pale manservant. The man of concern was frozen in shock, wondering why Gaius had not warned him.

In the back of his mind, Merlin vaguely recalled Gaius saying he was going out. Focusing on Arthur looking at him concernedly and asking him questions, Merlin, for once, found the perfect solution.

He imagined what he must look like at the moment: exhausted, sweating, eyes unfocused as he thought to himself, unresponsive, and leaning heavily on what could be passed off as a cane.

Merlin was not thrilled about pretending he was sick, but it would have to do.

Getting his act together, Merlin zoned back into Arthur's I'm-worried-but-I'm-pretending-not-to-be-so-you-don't-think-I-care-even-though-I-do-since-your-my-friend-even-if-I'll-deny-it-anyday face. Or it could have just been Arthur's concerned face.

"Merlin? Merlin! For God's sake, answer me!" Thrown off at Arthur's not-so subtle concern, Merlin could only stare dumbly back.

Afraid at not receiving a reply for some time, Arthur did the first thing that came to mind and attempted to gently slap Merlin back into reality.

Arthur, however, did not quite exercise his control and Merlin was toppled over. Instinctively, the blonde lunged forward and caught Merlin, helping the frail man up onto his bed.

Merlin groaned, blearily looking around, and waved off Arthur's apology. He found he did not need to act much as his weakened condition was enough.

Hearing his groan, Arthur responded immediately. "What in _heck_ do you think you're doing?" Alright, he was expecting a more positive, concerned question.

"H-Hey Arthur," Merlin winced at how feeble he sounded but figured it would best throw of any of Arthur's possible suspicions.

"I asked you a question, _Mer_lin."

"I was coming to work."

"You just woke up?"

Thinking fast, Merlin took in the fact that he was already dressed and the bed still cold.

"I just finished eating and getting changed ; I was heading over now. Why?"

"You are such an idiot, _Mer_lin. Do you honestly think me so heartless to make you report to work when you're this ill?"

"Erm, no?"

"Of course not! And besides even if I did, Guinevere would murder me for forcing her best friend to work in your condition."

Merlin chuckled before playing his next card, "I'm fine – I'm not _that_ sick."

"You're kidding, right? When I walked in, you were leaning all your weight on that cane." Arthur pointed to the Staff that had fallen from Merlin's grip when he had crumpled.

At this, Merlin silently cheered that Arthur had come to his intended conclusions.

"You're as white as a sheet and you look as if all the life has been sucked out of you," continued Arthur.

"You make me sound dead!" protested Merlin.

"Well you look as if you could drop dead any second!"

Merlin found this incredibly ridiculous. He knew he looked ill, hence the excuse, but he honestly didn't think it was _that_ bad. Granted he had been experimenting with the Staff for a couple hours...but _still_…

Momentarily forgetting his ploy, a frustrated Merlin persisted, "I'm fine! I have to polish your armor for the tournament anyway."

"As nice as it is that you are finally taking your job seriously, _Mer_lin, there are plenty of other servants who are capable of polishing my armor and, by all means, better at their job in general."

"Hey! I am a perfectly good servant!"

"Do you really want me to argue that?"

"Well you said it was a nice thought that I should come to work this ill…"

"No, that was another of your mistakes, _Mer_lin. Not just any servant, but any man, would know better then to attempt to get up in your condition.

Honestly, _Mer_lin, why didn't you just send Gaius to tell me you were on your deathbed," joked Arthur seriously. At least some colour had returned to Merlin's face, yet he still seemed exhausted and did not look right.

The prince was extremely worried about his friend and decided training could wait, at least, until Gaius came back. He would leave after the physician informed him on why his manservant was suddenly so ill. Unless it wasn't all of a sudden…

Perhaps Merlin had caught a common sickness and had been muscling though for the past few days, slowly getting worse.

Arthur doubted Gaius had known either and therefore had not administered Merlin a remedy. That complete and utter _idiot. _

Arthur was about to reprimand his friend but found the dark-haired man leaning sideways against the wall with his eyes closed. Arthur could not bring himself to say a thing and simply told Merlin to get some rest and not to try and get up again – even with a cane.

As Arthur left the room and headed out the front entrance, he marveled at Merlin's logic. Did he think Arthur wouldn't care if he was that ill and still make him work? Maybe he was too hard on him…

No, that was ridiculous, it was Merlin's _job_ to do the things he did. But if he hadn't given him so many chores maybe Merlin wouldn't have felt it necessary to come to work and simultaneously neglect his health… Oh Gods, it was all his fault Merlin was ill!

Well, he'd make up for that; Arthur would make sure Merlin got plenty of time off to recover. Glad with his resolve, Arthur continued on to his room, just realizing he had stopped outside Gaius' doorway.

Merlin probably wouldn't have made it to Arthur's chambers in that condition, anyway. The gaudily covered cane seemed cheap and something Merlin had found after it being tossed away. As heavily as Merlin was leaning on it, the flimsy looking thing probably would have snapped.

Arthur shook his head. Had Gaius really not noticed a thing? He was the Court Physician and he had not recognized his own ward's state! Changing course, Arthur made his way to the lower town where he presumed he would find the old man.

In luck, it did not take long to pick out Gaius buying some of the more common ingredients for his tonics in the market.

"Gaius," Arthur called out.

Hearing his name, the slouched man turned around. "Sire. Is there something I can do for you?"

"N-well, yes. It's about Merlin," Arthur stated seriously.

"Is something wrong?"

"That's what I wanted to speak with you about. You see, Merlin did not show up for work this morning so I went to your chambers thinking he was being lazy and had slept-in, yet again. I was wrong.

I walked in and was shocked by what I saw. After confronting Merlin, I have decided to give him some time off while I figure out how his, well, condition came to be.

I hoped you might provide some answers for this, as he is your ward. Surely you could not have been so oblivious not to see these changes in Merlin."

At these words, fear shot through Gaius' body. Had Arthur walked in on Merlin practicing with the Staff of the Sidhe? It would come as no surprise if Merlin had chosen to ignore his warning that Gaius was going out and that Merlin might want to put the staff away.

But why would Arthur speak to him about this in public? Of course, he did use the term _condition_. Still, surely Arthur would want to discuss Gaius' involvement in harboring a sorcerer, or in Merlin's case a warlock, in private.

Unlike Merlin, Gaius believed Arthur would not immediately prosecute Merlin for his magic and slowly come around to the idea. And the prince _did _say he had given Merlin time off while the former figured out how to deal with this new idea, or something of that sort.

So why was Arthur here? Gaius thoughts were answered as Arthur continued to speak. With horror (and immense relief), the physician listened to his nephew's condition.

As much as he reasoned Merlin was probably exhausted from using the staff, Gaius couldn't help but have a sinking feeling that Merlin was really ill. After promising the prince he'd check up on Merlin, the older man excused himself.

He was relieved to hear Merlin's side of the story when he got back and his parental anxieties for the boy calmed. Gaius reasoned with Merlin that he should stay in bed for the day and rest as to not risk raising any suspicions.

They decided Merlin would report to Arthur the next morning and just seem somewhat weak. He'd act as if better after resting the whole previous day and supposedly receiving medicine from Gaius.

Unfortunately for both physician and ward, neither seemed to be able to stand being in the same chambers for a whole day together. It had simply never been an issue with Merlin running after Arthur or helping Gaius with errands.

Arthur had come to check on Merlin at 7 a.m. as Merlin was supposed to wake Arthur up at 6. Gaius had then returned from the market and speaking with Arthur a little over an hour later. That left 13 hours, Merlin calculated.

Gaius had forbidden Merlin to leave the room and Merlin had taken to complaining. Gaius gave Merlin a set of chores but Merlin was done in a matter of five minutes.

"Gaius."

"Hmm?"

"I'm done."

"You can't- Why did you use your magic Merlin?" scolded Gaius.

"Hey! It took me five whole minutes ; that list was long!"

"Merlin, you asked me to give you something to occupy yourself with and I did. It's your fault you chose to speed up the process," remarked Gaius.

Ten minutes later Gaius slammed his book shut, exclaiming, "Merlin!"

"Yeah?" answered the seated man, head resting on his cupped hand.

"Would you _please _stop sighing! I realize you are bored, but I'm sure you can find something to do that does not involve sighing or groaning _every thirty seconds._"

"_Well_ then," huffed Merlin, rising and making his way towards his room.

* * *

"Gaiuss.."

"What is it Merlin?"

"I'm bored…"

"I know that, _Merlin_, but, for the thousandths time, we _must_ keep up appearances."

"I'm still bored," said Merlin stubbornly.

"Then find something to do!"

As this went on, both continually got more and more frustrated. Finally Merlin resigned himself to some of his least-liked activities which he had purposefully avoided.

After attempting to read some of Gaius' books , cleaning his room and even cleaning Gaius' tank, Merlin approached his guardian again. This time taking up poking, Merlin repeated himself.

"Gaius, I'm bored," purposefully dragging out the old man's name and 'bored'.

"I know that, Merlin, you've been informing me of that all morning," Gaius said through gritted teeth, "You will have to think of something yourself as I need to run some errands and collect some herbs."

This was not entirely true, as Gaius did not _need_ more herbs but it was an excuse to get away from his ward. Two agonizing hours was definitely enough.

Gaius comment was rewarded with a horrified look and Merlin telling Gaius not to leave him alone and what was he going to do without someone to talk to.

Hearing this, Gaius was struck with a solution. He wondered at how he had not thought of it sooner. It was Merlin's whining that gave Gaius the idea to search out Arthur and force him to stay with Merlin.

Merlin. The man who was simultaneously childishly tugging on Gaius' sleeve and complaining.

"Merlin."

"Yes?" asked the younger innocently.

Sometimes Gaius wondered how Merlin was supposed to be the greatest warlock to ever live. Perhaps Arthur was not the only one that needed work to become the man of the prophecies…

"I have a solution to your boredom."

"You do?" asked the dark haired man, face lighting up.

"Yes. I am going to go get Arthur. In the meantime, get into bed and look ill."

"Okay!" exclaimed Merlin happily.

Gaius hastily exited and went searching for the blonde. After being unsuccessful for quite some time, the physician inquired to the whereabouts of the prince. Gaius was informed Arthur was in an important council meeting and could only be disturbed in the event of an emergency.

Disappointed, Gaius thought to find Gwen but she was occupied attending the Lady Morgana. He was then about to ask if the latter could come keep Merlin company, but heard a servant approaching and telling the two women their horses were ready.

Becoming slightly desperate, Gaius racked his brain for more of Merlin's friends. Gaius groaned, Merlin was friendly with everybody! He could not think of anyone else Merlin was really close with, however.

There were a few other servants Merlin was pretty good friends with, but Gaius had never paid them any mind. They'd be probably to busy with whatever their duties to come anyway. Who was left?

Gaius was filled with dread at the thought of going back to his chambers and to Merlin. Perhaps he could just not come back?...Or would that be too mean? As much as he cared for the boy, he was bloody annoying.

Maybe he should just continue on his errands and if he spotted someone familiar enough he would send them to Merlin. Yes, that's what he'd do.

As he neared the messenger station, Gaius was forced to sort through the letters he was sending. There were five: one from him to an old friend, one to inquire if a certain merchant had a special herb, two from him and Merlin to Hunith, and one from Merlin to Gwaine.

This was a typical assortment but Gaius could not help but recognize the village on the letter to Gwaine. It was a small community, just on the outskirts of the lower towns filled with sketchy characters – a perfect place for the wayward drunk.

Gwaine… Merlin and he were best friends, were they not? And Gaius knew exactly where he was…

The man always stayed where he said he would be or where he last sent a letter long enough to receive a reply from Merlin. Gaius could be certain Gwaine was still close-by.

The older man weighed his options. On one hand he could break the law by smuggling Gwaine into the castle and risk both their lives, yet save himself from spending time alone with a bored Merlin _or _deal with that and take no risks.

Gwaine was already breaching Camelot's boundaries anyway, so it wouldn't be so much that _he_ was breaking the law by bringing Gwaine further into Camelot's territory. And it wasn't as if he was being completely selfish, either – he was re-uniting the two friends.

Satisfied with his reasoning, Gaius headed out the city gates. Now the question was how to get Gwaine in to the castle… Ah well, the swordsman could think of that.

Arriving in the small town, Gaius knew well enough to head straight for one of the two local taverns.

Entering, the physician was pleased to see the young man sitting in the corner, and thankfully, not playing any cards or with any company in general.

Approaching Gwaine, Gaius cleared his throat and the former looked up.

"Gaius!" smiled the familiar face in surprise, "Please, sit down."

Twenty minutes later the nomad had been informed of the entire situation. Laughing at the older man's misery, he agreed to return with Gaius.

"One question, though: How am I supposed to enter the castle? It's amazing enough I'm getting away with staying in this town."

"Well, we could…disguise you!"

"Now you sound like Merlin."

Gwaine backpedaled as he saw Gaius raise his single eyebrow.

"Right. Good plan. How do we do it?"

* * *

"I _look _like a _fool_."

"You look fine, _Gwaine_. Come on."

"This will never work."

"Have faith – the guards are used to me and they probably won't look very close at you, either."

'"I still don't like this," said Gwaine, pulling at the hem of his overly large shirt.

"Think of Merlin," said Gaius, adding "and my sanity" in an undertone.

They passed through the gates without any suspicion, both guards nodding to the familiar physician.

Making their way through the city, the two let out a breath of relief as they arrived at Gaius' chambers. Entering, they made their way across the main area to Merlin's room, Gaius in the lead.

Walking right in, Gaius paused at the sight of his ward's room. The drawers were thrown open, things strewn every where, and broken shards littering the floor.

The ward himself was lying in bed, staring at the ceiling and muttering angrily to himself. Hearing the door open, Merlin's head popped up and, upon seeing Gaius, glared.

"Where'd you go! You _said_ you were going to go get Arthur really quick and bring him back to keep me company!" exclaimed Merlin, frustrated. "It's been," he struggled to calculate the time, "forever!"

"I know, Merlin, but he was in an important meeting."

"Oh. Sorry, Gaius. I know I've been very aggravating this whole day," apologized Merlin, somewhat ashamed.

"That's fine, Merlin, but I did find someone that was able to stop by."

"Gwen?"

"No."

"Morgana?"

"No,"

"Ryan?"

"Who?"

"Never mind. Erm, Arthur finished his meeting?"

"Better."

"Well, who?"

"In response Gaius simply stepped aside and Gwaine walked forward.

"Gwaine!"

"Hey, Merlin!" greeted the man, moving forward as Merlin rose from his bed.

_Ahem_. Gaius cleared his throat, dipping his head in wait.

"Thanks Gaius." The man straightened up, nodded, and exited the room.

Coming together, Gwaine and Merlin hugged, the latter pulling back and giving his friend a once-over.

"Gwaine?"

"Yeah?"

"What are you _wearing_?"

* * *

**A/N: **

**1)** imsocute1989 and heartbreak death angel wanted to know how Merlin learned French so if you guys want me to explain that let me know in a review. As it is not really an excuse it'd just be a little add-on but yeah…

**2)** You guys might want to thank CoolCarrot and Pyra () 'cuz they have given me awesome excuse ideas so yeah…you could too…I'd give you credit… lol but on top of those two I've also got another four (!) of my own on its way so yay. And I PROMISE I will update in a week and I can promise this because I know for sure I'll have time next weekend.

**3)** Lol If anybody's interested here are my (very quickly written down, rough rough) notes from this drabble that I didn't end up using:

"I don't wanna , do ya no how risky?" "hes gravely ill" "well y didn u say so, lets gooooo!"

"I thought u said he was dyin!(or deadpanny?)" "did i? oh I meant to say he's acting as if hes dying hence his boredom – I don't think he'd be too bored if he was about to die" "wtf!"

"you got me Gwaine!" "I'm not a toy, u kno"

M: u broke da law just to stop me from whining? ; u most really luv me G: nope ur just uber annoying

Arthur barges in "wait Gwaine? (hes leaving (in main sec-tchi-own-ay)) " "sup" "wat r u doin here?" "eh well I cudnt let my bff die with out saying goodby now cud i?" "tru dat…wait wat? Mer-mer's dying?" "l8r man" "Mer-Mer!" Arthur charges into the room


	7. Teaser

**A/N: **Sorry! I know I said I'd update last weekend but I kinda discovered that BBC show _Sherlock _and got hooked and consequently got pulled into its fandom. smiles sheepishly

Btw any recommendations for shows would be most welcome – I'll try and not let it affect by updating next time =)

Anyway, this, as you may have already guessed, is not a new drabble =(. I currently don't have access to a computer (which sucks 'cuz I can't update, can't check my e-mail, can't go on Sherlock fandom, can't…) and am just posting this update from a friend's.

I wanted to let you guys know, though, that I am still writing and as soon as I get the bloody Internet back, I'll be posting.

I have two drabbles already done and, idk, by the time I post I may have the third done, too. Either way, a third will be up within the week that I post the first two.

Just a heads-up. – Zammierox

Now, as I am super paranoid, and you're not supposed to just post an a/n on fanfic, here is as little teaser for the next drabble:

* * *

_Flip. Flip. Flip. Fl – _Gods, this was so _boring_! You'd think, when finally given time off, Merlin would have _something _to do.

He was always wishing for free time without any orders from Arthur or chores from Gaius and now he had it. But what to do…

Gwen was busy with Morgana, Morgana was busy with her hair, Ryan was busy with castle duties, Gwaine was –is- banished from Camelot, Gaius was working, Arthur was – why the heck would he want to spend his time off with Arthur?

Did he really have no other friends? Well that was depressing…

Sighing, Merlin turned back to his spell book and grudgingly continued browsing.

_Flip. Flip. Fl – _Well, now, _that _looked interesting…

* * *

**A/N: **Well, darn, I just realized my last drabble included boredom as well =(. Oh well, don't worry that's the only bit about Mer-mer being bored in this drabble.

Oh yeah (I keep forgetting to do this) Disclaimer: I don't own the show _Merlin._


	8. Transvortoferaeres

**A/N: **Finally! I just got Internet back on Friday and I posted some one-shots then and so now here I am updating Excuses =) So, like I said, I have a second drabble done, just need to type it up (probably Thursday, since Mon-Wed I'm going to be super busy). Happy May 1st!

**Disclaimer: **Don't own Colin, Bradley, Angel, Katie, Anthony, etc… and it can't be Merlin w/o them so…

**Response to Unsigned Reviews:**

**Elphie 128 () – **hahahaha uhhuh, riiighhhhttt

**Thank You for Reviewing!: **CoolCarrot, Merlin's First Love, and Elphie 128 ()

**Thanks You for Story-Alerting!: **CrystalWolf10, flower's Gem, GreenEyedPixie, Hiya 120, Kitty O, bobbinbird, RavenClawAthenaGirl (you sound really smartical…), Rosiemae, Thrudhvangr (erm, what does that mean?), tsukemono-chan, Welcome-to-the-FAYZ, and who is sabrina (gahh, it keeps wanting to capitalize the 's')

**Thank You for Favoriting!: **CrystalWolf10, flower's Gem, RavenClawAthenaGirl, Damon's[itchyB] ( I don't cuss), Ranger Maestro, Ugla, and Zapphyre

* * *

_Flip. Flip. Flip. Fl_ – Gods, this was so _boring_! You'd think, when finally given time off, Merlin would have _something_ to do.

He was always wishing for free time without any orders from Arthur or chores from Gaius and now he had it. But what to do…

Gwen was busy with Morgana, Morgana was busy with her hair, Ryan was busy with castle duties, Gwaine was –is- banished from Camelot, Gaius was working, Arthur was – why the heck would he want to spend his time off with Arthur?

Did he really have no other friends? Well that was depressing…

Sighing, Merlin turned back to his spell book and grudgingly continued browsing.

_Flip. Flip. Fl_ – Well, now, _that_ looked interesting…

_**Transvortoferaeres**_

_Transfigures any inanimate object into an animal of choice. Picture animal while reciting spell. Any size object may be turned into any size animal. Do not attempt to resurrect pets. Best to first use spell with small item and small animal. Possible but not recommended to apply spell to a living creature. Do not attempt to create creatures of the old religion. To reverse effects, use: Serearefotrovsnart. If living creature gets stuck in animal form, see page 141._

Grinning, Merlin stretched out his arm towards the pitcher on his bedside table. _Transvortoferaeres _. . He frowned.

The noise was coming from the pitcher… Pursing his lips, he spoke the spell again, concentrating on the image of the small black bird in his mind.

Gradually the bottom of the pitcher thinned and became stick-like legs, then a bit of a body, with a tail growing slowly out, more body, then wings, full of feathers, until a small neck, and slowly a head formed with a startled squawk.

Merlin let out a whoop, standing up to approach the little creature. Crouching, he extended a finger towards the bird in an attempt to soothe its confused chirps. As he got close, the bird suddenly swiveled his head, beady eyes glaring, and snapped at his finger, piercing the skin.

Merlin cursed, quickly pulling back his finger to cradle it in his other hand. Glaring, he turned back to his book, dropping his injured finger in the process.

He opened his newly freed hand, being sure to keep it close, and recited the reversal spell. The change was instantaneous this time, his water pitcher promptly returning to its original form.

Satisfied, he scanned the room for something else to transform. Spotting Arthur's armor that he was supposed to be cleaning by the door, he narrowed his gaze onto the helmet. _Transvortofe- _

The door opened, causing Merlin to redirect his attention to the form in the doorway, arm moving with him. His eyes still glowing, he finished the spell as an afterthought, smiling sheepishly at the look of disapproval he was receiving from Gaius.

Suddenly, Gaius gave a shout of surprise as he suddenly pitched forward onto his hands and knees. Looking up to Merlin he began to speak but cut himself off, looking down to the floor.

His hands and feet were strangely growing smaller by the second, finally reducing to doorknob sized paws.

"Merlin! What have you _done_?"

"I-I-I was bored?" It came out as a question.

Gaius' legs began to shrink as the two watched in horrific fascination, Gaius craning his head around to see. Once the legs had reduced to half their original size, they, and Gaius' arms, began to become skinnier, all four limbs strangely growing brown fur.

Next came Gaius' body, going about the same process, if a bit more awkwardly. Both expecting Gaius' neck to go next, they were surprised to see a stump appear at the base of Gaius' back.

"When you said you were bored, Merlin, what exactly did you decide to do to pass the time?" said Gaius with gritted teeth.

"I, hehe, is this really important right now?" replied Merlin nervously, rubbing the back of his neck.

Getting a look, Merlin shrugged his shoulders, saying, "I was trying to turn Arthur's helmet into a dog and then you came in, making me focus on you… Oh, look you're tail's fully grown out; can you wag it?"

"_Merlin." _

"Sorry."

"Just figure out how to turn me back."

"Right," said Merlin scrambling over to the book. "Ok, here we go, 'If living creature gets stuck in animal form, see page 141', let's see… blah blah blah, oh."

"Oh? Why did you say 'oh' – that doesn't sound good," said Gaius, his usually calm voice taken over by panick.

"Erm, well you know how it said to not use the spell on live things?"

"What? No!"

Choosing to ignore this, Merlin continued, "Well, apparently the only way to do this is to prepare an antidote which requires, erm, five hours, over a fire."

"You're saying I'll be stuck as a _dog _for about six _hours_?"

Three minutes later and Gaius' words had become barks.

"Right. Time to get started." Merlin left the room; heading towards Gaius' supplies with the latter yapping at his heels.

"Now where is the," he looked down to the recipe in his book, "Mi-li-gion-jut. Who names a- " Merlin began moving to the left of the wall but paused when Gaius began barking.

"What?" questioned Merlin, annoyed.

The dog lashed it's teeth onto his pants before trying to pull Merlin the opposite way.

"The herb's that way?" He pointed to the right.

In response, Gaius barked again, wagging his tail.

"Hey, you can wag your tail!" It stopped right away and he got a growl in return.

Twenty minutes later and Merlin was becoming increasingly aggravated cursing the herbs, Arthur's helmet, and his book for forcing him to make a potion when it was a _spell _book.

He had just put the potion over the flame when Arthur barged in, calling his name.

"Hmm?"

"Where have you been, _Mer_lin?"

"Um, here?"

"I can see that. You know, I've been thinking, _Mer_lin –"

"Well, that's a start. Good for you."

"I am holding a sword right now."

"Sorry, couldn't help it – it's a classic."

"What have I told you about trying to be funny?"

"To not? But it worked so well for you…"

"_Merlin." _

"Kidding, kidding, of course, no need to come closer…"

A bark interrupted whatever Arthur's next words were going to be.

"Wha- Since when do you have a dog?" asked Arthur, bewildered.

"I don't have a dog," said Merlin, laughing nervously. He shifted to stand in front of Gaius.

"I'm not an idiot, _Mer_lin."

The darker haired man raised an eyebrow. And promptly got punched.

"Ow, What was that for?"

"You called me an idiot! – What did you expect!"

"Oh so now I don't just get hit for being lazy and complaining, but for telling the truth, too?"

"It's not true! Anyway, _you're _the idiot, _Mer_lin, if you think standing in front of that dog will make me not see it. Honestly, _Mer_lin."

"Are you tired, sire? Or perhaps it's the heat…" Merlin trailed off in thought.

"What are you going on about?" "

"I'm trying to think of explanations as to why you're seeing things."

"Ha!"

"What?"

"I know you're trying to trick me again because you called me 'sire. So ha!"

Merlin pouted, _Ugh, he hadn't stalled long enough… How was he going to explain a dog's sudden appearance? And what if somebody needed Gaius? _

_What if someone died and Gaius could have cured them but he couldn't because he was in dog form? And it would all be his fault. Wait. Stop. Don't overreacted- think of an excuse. _

"Now, _Mer_lin, I was only passingly curious before, but now I would really like to know why there's an ancient dog in your bedroom. Care to explain?"

"Yes, I would care. I'm afraid you'll just never know," Merlin trailed off mysteriously.

Arthur glared at him, distancing his feet and crossing his arms, blocking any escape, before pointedly nodding his chin at the dog, and giving Merlin a questioning glance.

"Uh, I'm dog-sitting, yes, yes I am." He grinned inwardly, _nice save, Merlin. _

"For who?"

"Um, a friend, yep."

"I didn't know you had friends, _Mer_lin," commented Arthur, "I mean, I know there's Gwen, but other then that…"

Merlin looked on in disbelief before deciding to switch the subject, giving Arthur a sideways look, "You mentioned you were thinking...?"

"When?"

"Before you started hallucinating," added Merlin helpfully.

"You already admitted you were dog-sitting…. Wait why was that such a big secret?"

"Uh, you know… Gaius, yeah, oh! Well, he could of come back and overheard you talking because, see, Gaius doesn't _know _I'm dog-sitting. Wouldn't like the mess and all that. Yup, that's it," said Merlin, nodding to himself.

"Right. _Anyway, _I realized you spend far more time with Gaius then you do with me. You do realize I _pay _you-" Merlin scoffed at that.

"-to be my manservant, right? That you work for me? And, since you've probably never worked a day in you life before this job-" Merlin started to protest.

"I'll tell you that to efficiently be my manservant and serve me, you must always be around for me to tell you what to do. Now, come on, we're going for a ride."

"Why?" asked Merlin in disgust, pointedly ignoring Arthur's usual rant on Merlin's attendance, or lack there of.

"Because we are," replied Arthur, waiting for Merlin to run up to his room to retrieve his jacket and neckerchief.

By the time he returned, Arthur was sitting on a bench, petting Gaius on the head. Looking up as Merlin paused in front of the two, the prince asked the dog's name.

"Oh, it's Gai-um, Gaiii…-ligionjut! Yes, Gailigionjut."

"His name is…Gailigionjut?"

"Well, we call him Gailigy for short. Is there a problem with that?" Merlin laughed nervously.

"Odd friend," muttered Arthur.

"Well, um see you later then, Gailigy."

"What you're just going to leave him here?"

"Yeahh…"

"Aren't you going to leave him some water and some food?"

"Oh, um okay."

Arthur shook his head at him before, "Hang on, why doesn't he come with us."

"Why? He's old. He wouldn't be able to keep up."

'Gailigy' barked at him.

"See, he wants to come. Don't you, Gailigy? Yeah, you do."

Looking at Arthur oddly, Merlin protested again, "Well I'm sure Gaius will be back soon; he can look after Gailigy."

"Well he's not here now…"

"But-"

"Come on, Gailigy." Arthur lead the dog out the door, poking his head in once again a couple minutes later, annoyed, "Are you coming, _Mer_lin?"

Merlin huffed, before folding his arms and making his way to the door. "You already care more about the dog then me."

"He has a name, _Mer_lin," said Arthur before retreating his head. It popped back in a second, though, with: "And stop being such a _girl_."

They – well, Merlin - was getting the horses ready when Morgana and Gwen stepped out of the castle, heading towards the market. They paused, however, by Arthur, Merlin, the horses, and, well, Gaius.

"Morgana, Guinevere," nodded Arthur.

"Arthur. Where are you going?"

"Just out for a ride with Merlin. And Gailigy."

"Sorry, who?" Arthur nodded his chin to the horse-wary dog nearby.

"Aww," cooed Morgana, going over towards the dog and petting him. "How _cute_."

She was soon joined by Gwen in petting 'Gailigy'. After re-going over how the two men had acquired the dog, Morgana suggested she and Gwen look after him while they were on their ride.

Adding, "He's an old dog anyway, he'll get tired faster then you and the horses, and then what will you do?"

Arthur seemed to think it over before agreeing.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, my friend left Gailigy in _my _care. And anyway, Arthur, that's the same argument I gave you and you didn't like it, then!"

"Yeah, but you were the one suggesting it."

Merlin threw his arms up in the air dramatically before Gwen decided to humor him, "Would you mind if we looked after him for you while you went on your ride?"

"….Fine."

"Great," said Morgana, smiling. She swished around, calling to Gailigy, and the trio headed back into the castle. They were still in Arthur and Merlin's ear-shot when the women were stopped at the steps by Uther.

"Ah, Morgana," said Uther, smiling.

"Sire," nodded the ward, Gwen curtsying beside her.

"I was wondering if you had seen Gaius around," asked the king, unaware of Merlin's suddenly panicked gaze.

"I'm sorry; I haven't seen him. Although, his ward is over there and you could probably ask him."

"Good, good," said Uther, eyes sweeping over the courtyard in search. As he was turning his eyes caught sight of the dog lying on the cobblestone's by Gwen's feet.

"Morgana. You didn't tell me you were getting a pet. Was he a gift?"

"Oh, no, he's not mine. Merlin's dog-sitting for a friend and Gwen and I are going to look after it while Merlin and Arthur go for a ride," informed Morgana.

"Merlin?"

Gwen gave him a funny look before quickly composing her face as Morgana supplied, "Arthur's manservant…?"

"Oh right, right," said Uther, focused on petting the dog, "wait, he has friends?"

Both women tried to smother their giggles as they could see Merlin from behind Uther, ears getting red and glaring at nothing in particular as Arthur let out a full-blown laugh.

Patting Gailigy one last time, Uther muttered a, "Cute," before nodding goodbye to Morgana and heading over towards Arthur and Merlin.

Merlin silently laughed at Gaius' mortified dog-eyes when Uther had said that

"Boy!"

Merlin straightened up quickly, trying to adapt his most pleasant face. It ended up more like a grimace.

"Where's Gaius? I need my tonic early; I'm about to start a project and do not want to be disturbed for even a second."

"Gaius?" croaked Merlin, glancing quickly to where one could just see a tip of a tail disappearing in to the confines of the castle. "Uhh, he is…"

Merlin looked around the square for inspiration. Getting nothing, he decided, after a long pause, to go with the safest answer: "I don't know."

"He never mentioned to you where he was going?" asked Uther skeptically.

Thinking fast, Merlin responded, "I was asleep and he probably did not want to wake me."

Merlin's small bout of triumph was short lived as Arthur joined in, saying: "Sleeping? And what about my armor? I don't suppose you polished my armor as you slept, did you?"

_Actually, yes. Oh, great, what if they went back early? Arthur would see that his armor was indeed polished…_

"I did it last night, actually." _There - good. Safe. _

"So yesterday when I told you to come see me today when my armor was finished, you didn't think this morning to come right away?"

"Uh, I didn't hear that, sire," said Merlin, trying in vain to dig himself out of the hole he had created.

For once, Uther saved him from having to explain further: "Enough! Arthur, I'm sure you will take the proper measures to punish this dreadful servant – I can't imagine why you don't just fire him," Uther trailed of, muttering about how the few times (Merlin inwardly scoffed) they ever fought, were on the subject of keeping or firing Merlin.

"I need to find Gaius - do you have any idea at all where he could be?"

"I wouldn't keep searching, my lord, Gaius might – and probably did- go out collecting herbs and may not come back until late."

Uther did not looked pleased to hear this but swept back into the castle, nonetheless.

_Oh, thank the Gods! _

A playful grin coming onto his face for the first time that day as Merlin turned to Arthur: "So you fight your father about keeping me as your manservant? Aw, Arthur, I didn't know you cared."

"Shuddup," said Arthur turning away to climb his horse. But not before Merlin glimpsed his friend's cheeks redden. "And that's 'sire' to you."

"Uhhuh, whatever you say, Arthur." And with that Merlin urged his horse forward, hearing Arthur's shout from behind him and the rush of hooves catching up.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry, youguys! I just re-read this and I realized I veered off from the point of these drabbles: funny instances where Merlin is caught doing something magical and what his ****excuses ****would be. I decided to post this because I owe you guys an update and there was **_**some**_** excusey-ness in there, although there was more story. I actually had this done but went in to add more excuseness. I hope you guys enjoyed this regardless, although even if it had excuseyness I don't really like the sound – too uneditedy. =/ lol I think I need to stop beating myself up…**

**So hopefully you guys noticed I'm not a complete weirdo and did not make up 'Gailigionjut' but took that from the name of the herb that Merlin was looking for when making the potion. Oh wait, I made up the herb name…well, darn.**

**So for the 3 of you guys (sorry don't remember who) who wanted to know how Merlin knows French, I **_**will **_**be writing something for that – just don't expect it **_**too **_**soon =/ =)**

**Transvortoferaeres = Transfigure thing to beast in Latin**

**Reviews make me more motivated hint, hint**

**(next up…CoolCarrot's idea!)**

**I shud really stop talking now…**


End file.
